How the 50th Should Have Ended
by ryclar123
Summary: With a special guest appearance of the Ninth Doctor, this is how I would have loved to see the 50th end, even though impossible due to the thing called aging.


**I wasn't particularly happy with the fact that Nine decided to not come back, and thought that the ending of the 50th was not the greatest (loved the Curator bit though, just not the other stuff), so here is how I thought the 50th should have ended.**

"You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" Ten asked disbelievingly.

"We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse," Eleven said with almost a happy look on his face.

"What, exactly?" Granddad Doctor asked.

"Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind," Eleven said pulling his sonic screwdriver out pointing it at the big red button. However, before he could activate it, a sound came. The wheezing, the 'sound of hope'. All three Doctors and Clara turned around to see a third TARDIS materializing. The Doctors exchanged looks and Clara took a step towards the new blue box. Soon out stepped a man wearing a leather jacket with short black hair and huge ears. He looked confused.

"What am I doing here?" The new Doctor asked. Then he spotted the big red button behind them. His eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no!" He quickly turned around to try to get back into the TARDIS, but it locked itself and the key wouldn't even work now.

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"That's me," Eleven answered.

"Another you?" Clara wondered. Eleven nodded.

"Before sandshoes but after granddad," Eleven answered.

"Oh dear, this is what I look like in the future?" Nine asked disbelievingly ignoring the presence of granddad, inspecting the other two. "This one's too skinny." Nine was referring to Ten, then turned towards Eleven. "And this one has a chin."

"Oi! You're one to talk, ears," Ten retorted.

"Why are you even here?" Granddad interjected. Nine's face darkened as he turned towards Granddad Doctor.

"I don't know," Nine answered glaring at the old man, "I just stopped to pick up my sonic, and I walk out and I'm here. I should be in Cardiff, but the old girl has other ideas."

"It's nice of you to join us. After all, we'll need your help to save Gallifrey," Eleven said full of pride. Nine shot his glare towards the young one.

"What? You can't be serious," Nine said, "You can't save Gallifrey."

"Of course I can," Eleven replied looking a bit offended, "I am the Doctor."

"I am too. Obviously I got too old to remember exactly why Gallifrey had to die."

"Of course I do!" Eleven insisted, "Everyone does not have to die."

"Don't you get it?" Nine replied raising his voice, "Have you truly forgotten? Gallifrey was the problem. Rassilon was going to destroy the universe."

"He wouldn't have if we weren't losing to the Daleks," Eleven noted.

"Are you truly that naïve? Rassilon will not stop until he gets his way. If he had any more time, he would have destroyed the universe. He would have destroyed everyone. If we hadn't been losing to the Daleks, my arse! Rassilon has been biding his time until he could have the opportunity to justify his plan! He would never stop. The Daleks could not win against the Time Lords, no way in hell. Rassilon just dragged the war on."

"The killing has to stop," Clara said, "You're the Doctor, not a destroyer of worlds." Ten looked a bit uneasy about the statement.

"The killing won't ever, ever stop," Nine said his gaze softening slightly turning towards Clara, "This is war. People die. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"How can the entire population of Gallifrey be the few?" Clara asked firmly.

"Compare one itty bitty world to the entire universe. Compare a 'undred worlds to the universe with billions and billions of planets and so many more people. All gone. All dead if I don't press that button," Nine answered his voice getting a bit condescending.

"But if we freeze Gallifrey in its own pocket universe and release them once there is no danger…" Eleven interjected.

"I don't care what your plan is. You know as well as I do that Rassilon will stop at nothing to go through with his… his transcendention plan," Nine growled.

"Oh hello!" another voice came from the doorway, as a curly haired head popped in, "My TARDIS broke down here. Told me a very interesting story that I won't remember later." He walked in, a long scarf trailing behind him. "I expect you are my replacements, yes? Could have done much better on the ears. And the chin. And those shoes!" The man turned towards Clara, the Doctors staring in disbelief. "Would you like a jelly baby?" He offered her a bag of sweets.

"How are you here?" Ten asked.

"I could ask the same question. Not to you, but to me," the man said.

"And you are?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor. My fourth and, obviously the best, face," the man answered.

"We don't have time for this!" Nine insisted, "The universe will be destroyed if we don't do something!"

"Exactly why I am here, I gathered from what the old girl said," said another voice as a man covered in question marks walked in, "The Doctor at your service. Number Seven."

"To support," another said walking in with a cream cricketing outfit and a celery on his coat's lapel, "our decision through time, throughout our lives. Doctor Five, at your service."

"While the act," another said walking in, making the shack get a bit more crowded, wearing a frilly shirt and green jacket, his poofy silver hair shining in the light, "is not in our name, it is in the best interest of the universe." He looked towards Clara. "I am The Doctor, with my third face."

"How many are going to come?" Clara asked.

"I am Doctor Eleven," Eleven answered. A song came from outside of the shack. In came another one, this time with a mop of black hair, playing the recorder.

"Oh dear, we seemed to have a mid-life crisis on our hand," the man said looking around, "Just look at them! I don't like it."

"That's what I was saying, Number Two," Granddad interjected.

"Number Two? I am THE Doctor," Two insisted. The entire crowd seemed to disagree and nearly began an all-out brawl.

"Play nice," another said walking in sighing. His appearance seemed to distract the crowd from the fight. He had slightly curly brown hair, and two different colored eyes. "I thought I would have to stay out of the war, but it turns out, the universe needs The Doctor to be a warrior for once." He looked towards Clara with a smile and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Doctor. Eight."

"Hmph," another with the look of a unicorn puking on his clothes and curly blonde hair, "I am only here because my TARDIS refuses to let me leave. I am the only Doctor who matters. His sixth face."

"All of you, you all want to destroy Gallifrey?" Eleven asked.

"No, dear boy," the last and final Doctor said coming through, his grey slicked back hair and much older appearance than the others (save perhaps Granddad Doctor, though this one looked more worn and white haired).

"It's you," Eleven said staring at the new arrival, "My first face."

"Yes, that's me," One replied, "We do not want to destroy Gallifrey. But it is out of necessity. The universe is far more important than one planet that will be destroyed to save it." Eleven turned towards the scarfed Four.

"Even you? You hesitated in destroying the daleks," Eleven asked.

"And I regretted the decision afterwards. I sacrificed so many lives because of it, and in the end, I decided I would do it, but it was too late," Four answered bowing his head.

"You see?" Nine said looking around, "We all agree. It has to be done, Doctor."

"Indeed," Eleven said in almost a whisper.

"But all of those innocent people!" Clara interjected.

"Would you rather a billion innocents die or a trillion trillion innocents?" Six posed. Clara bit her lower lip.

"There has to be another way," Clara insisted.

"Brave heart," Five said patting her back, "Sometimes, we all must face the impossible. There is no other way."

"Nothing's impossible," Clara replied. Five smiled slightly.

"You remind me of one of my companions," Five chuckled, "But there are impossible things."

"There are just answers that have yet to be discovered!" Clara insisted.

"With what time?" Ten asked.

"You have to think of something! Talk to this Rassilon!" Clara suggested.

"He will not listen. Trust me, we've known him for a long time," Eleven answered.

"So now you're with the rest of them?" Clara asked. Eleven nodded.

"Time made me forget. There is no answer. There will be no answer ever," Eleven replied.

"There has to be a way. You're The Doctor!" Clara said.

"Exactly what the universe needs. A healer, to heal the wound of Time Lords and Daleks alike," Seven said. Clara looked upset.

"Go back to the TARDIS, Clara," Eleven ordered, "I have something I have to do."

"I won't let you!" Clara insisted. Eleven shook his head and took Clara by the arms.

"I'm sorry," Eleven said, placing his hands on the sides of her head. She collapsed into his arms. Eleven carried her into his TARDIS and came back. "Doctor." Eleven was looking straight at Granddad. "You won't be alone." Eleven placed his hand on the red button. Granddad nodded and placed his hand on the button as well, each taking up a small amount of room on the red surface.

"I'm with you," Nine said placing his hand on the button as well.

"So am I," One said mirroring Ten's movement.

"Don't count me out," Four said placing his hand on the button as well.

"I won't let you all take all the blame," Six said taking his place around the button.

"Nor the burden. It will be all of ours," Seven said taking his spot as well.

"Indeed. The Doctors will be united in the destruction of our home planet," Two said taking his spot.

"And united as the savior of the universe," Five added taking his spot.

"In the name of peace," Ten noted taking his spot.

"In the name of sanity," Three supplied placing his hand on a small portion of the button.

"In the name of the universe," Eight added, the last to take the position.

"In the name of the Doctor," a new man finished taking a position by the button. It was an older man who all of them did not know. Black hair, slightly graying, with eyes that could make a great cameo appearance if it could've been fit in somewhere.

"Gallifrey stands… no more," Granddad said as all thirteen Doctor pressed down on the button. There was a flash of light and the group was pushed back. The group exchanged looks.

"That's it?" Six asked.

"Two point four seven billion," Ten whispered, "Gone."

"In a flash of light," Nine said closing his eyes. There were several minutes of silence.

"We should leave," Eleven noted. The crowd nodded in agreement and began back towards their TARDIS. It was left with Nine, Ten, and Eleven whose TARDIS were in the shack. "Thank you." Eleven was talking to Nine at this point. Nine shook his head.

"No," Nine simply said.

"Watch after Rose," Eleven noted.

"What happened to her, in the end?" Nine asked curiously. Ten looked grim. "I won't remember it anyways. Time lines out of sync."

"She ends up with a half-human," Eleven answered.

"Was she… happy?" Nine wondered.

"Yes," Ten said instantly, "She was extremely happy."

"Good," Nine said and walked into his TARDIS, and the blue box disappeared. Now it was two.

"I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me," Ten said leaning against his blue box.

"Tell you what?" Eleven asked.

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about," Ten answered.

"I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions."

"That's not how it's supposed to be."

"That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going." Ten opened the door to his TARDIS with a sigh.

"Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go," Ten said entering the blue box, and it disappearing. Eleven then turned to enter his blue box, dreading the fact that Clara would probably remember everything, as he would, even with his future-self showing up as their two timelines were indeed synced. It just meant that in the future, he would choose to come back to support himself. And break that 13 faces rule… unless that regeneration when he was still Ten didn't count. Eleven took a deep breathe in telling himself that was probably the case.

He was the destroyer of worlds. The cleanser of the universe. The feared ultimate warrior. The oncoming storm. He was the Doctor.


End file.
